When It's About The Boy
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set in the very early part of the twentieth century, someone attempts to kidnap a street urchin. The Doctor and Donna have to get the little boy home.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** picture from dd_plotbunnies - you'll now find it on my livejournal page.

**Summary:** Set in the very early part of the twentieth century, the Doctor and Donna have to get a little boy home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much here at all unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>When It's About The Boy<strong>

**Part 1**

.

Two figures raced through the gloom until they stood over the sleeping form they had sought. One gestured to the other that they had found the person they needed, and carefully drew back the blanket.

There was a muffled yelp, and then their captive was lifted from their bed, and the two figures raced to the outside world. As they emerged from the railway tunnel they'd used another figure stood before them and halted their progress.

"Hand him over," the new figure ordered and switched on a blue light. The evening darkness was illuminated to show two creatures holding the body of a young boy; though not for long. They dropped him in shock as a strange emission caused them to clasp their heads in pain. "Quick, Donna! Check to see if he's okay," the figure demanded as he held up his sonic screwdriver using it to frighten off the creatures.

"He's alright, Spaceman! They've tied something around him to shut him up, but there's no sign of anything else," was his answer. There was a grunt of effort, and then, "Done it! Can you speak, sweetheart? Did they harm you?"

"No," a hoarse little voice answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Donna and that's the Doctor," she introduced them as she helped him stand up. "You've had a lucky escape young man. We got here just in time."

"Excuse me Miss, but why did they want me?" he asked pathetically.

"Because you're special," the Doctor answered. "It's better that you don't know why yet; but we're here to protect you and get you home."

"Home? Where's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're not kidnapping you, you numpty! You could have knocked me over with a feather when I heard about you. I'll make sure things are okay," Donna chided him.

"Donna!" the Doctor growled at her in warning.

"I know! But I can't say nothing, can I?" she reasoned.

"Obviously not," he agreed sarcastically. There was the sound of a soft thump, and an, "Ow!"

"Serves you right! We are going to have words when we get home," Donna griped.

"You didn't have to hit me!" the Doctor moaned.

"And you didn't have to say it like that," she moaned back.

"Where is your home?" asked the boy.

"Oh… erm... It's back there, somewhere," the Doctor answered vaguely. "It looks like we won't be able to use our usual transport, Donna; so we'd better rustle up Shank's pony."

"You have a pony?" the boy exclaimed with excitement.

"Sorry mate, but that means we're walking," explained Donna. "He never organises any decent transport."

"I beg to differ!" the Doctor blustered. "Didn't I arrange for us to ride with that Bedrun fellow?"

"How could I forget?" Donna replied pithily. "It was so lovely to ride with all those farm animals in the back I was determined to eat pork chops at the next available stop!"

The boy jumped when he realised the Doctor was now standing next to him. "You know you don't mean that! You even turned your nose up at bacon for a few days," the Doctor told her, reaching out to grasp her hand.

"Yeah, alright; I admit it. But it was still a crap ride," she conceded.

"In more ways than one," he grinned at her. The boy was amazed to note that she readily grinned back.

She batted at the Doctor's chest. "Geroff! So which direction do we head?"

The Doctor considered the night sky and then announced, "This way!" And began to stride off.

"Typical!" Donna remarked to the boy. "He has to do his blood hound impression every time! If he starts barking at cats I'm dumping him."

The boy's giggles were the only answer she wanted as he took her hand.

~o~

It had to happen to them eventually, Donna supposed. Everybody in the whole universe seemed to think they were a couple, so the addition of a child was not exactly unexpected.

Donna looked down at him nestled against her left side as she sat on some grass beneath the shade of an enormous tree. A little boy with dark fluffy brown hair, big blue eyes, small pointy chin and cherubic pouty lips; who at that moment was sound asleep. His expression had been so soulful, so deeply depressive, that Donna's heart had gone out to him immediately. The Doctor had gone off to look for something to eat as the child was almost emaciated, poor thing! Donna gave him a little hug, and he whimpered a bit before snuggling further into her embrace.

She wanted to keep him so desperately, but she knew the Doctor would never allow it; it would be too domestic, too reminiscent, and probably too whatever it was he had been running away from. Donna stroked the child's hair. When they'd found him earlier in the sewer outlet area, the boy had told them he didn't know if he had a name, that is, a birth name, but the other children he associated with called him Splodge. Splodge! She couldn't call him that! He needed a proper name, not a sound effect! As she sat waiting, she mused over what name they could possibly call him. More importantly, he needed some food, comfort and love. Would she be allowed to show that to him? Her heart almost broke at the thought of being denied this. Donna hugged him to her again.

The Doctor had found a small dwelling about 2 miles away from where he'd left Donna and the boy, and had bartered with a yo-yo and a large ball of string he had found in his retro-fitted pockets to gain some bread and cheese. He wasn't entirely amazed to see the boy fast asleep on Donna; she had formed an instant bond with the boy. What did amaze him was his reaction to seeing the pair of them nestled together underneath the tree. He could see Donna so clearly as a mother to the child; a child that looked like both of them, and that led to dangerous thoughts of fatherhood, domesticity and… he shook his head to clear it of these thoughts before they took permanent root.

"What are you saying 'no' to, Spaceman?" Donna asked as she saw him approaching her.

He knelt down beside her, "Nothing really. Just thinking about…," she looked at him questioningly, "…what we should do with him." He looked down at the boy.

Splodge began to stir, having heard voices and smelt food. His eyes fluttered open and he muttered, "I'm hungry." He woke to find the Doctor and Donna smiling indulgently at him. "What? What did I do that was stupid?" he asked them as he sat up, moving away from the warmth that had made him feel so comfortable.

"You haven't done anything wrong," the Doctor assured Splodge. "Would you like some bread and cheese? Help yourself." The Doctor pointed to the food he had brought back. Splodge didn't need a second invite, and dove into the food with abandon. The Doctor and Donna shared a secretive smile.

"What else did you find?" Donna asked the Doctor as she kept a careful eye on Splodge. The Doctor could tell she was resisting the urge to caress the boy.

"Nothing much. There's a farm 2 miles in that direction, the rest of it seems to be all fields." He regarded her, "No shops, not many people, just us…"

She glanced quickly at the boy before asking, "Is there any chance that…?"

"No, I don't think so. We're safe for the time being," he touched her hand and brought it within his grasp. "I'll make sure it's okay, don't worry."

Donna blinked back tears, and then hugged him. "I hope so," she whispered.

The Doctor held her tight and rubbed her back with comforting swirls, and spoke low into her ear, "It will be. Promise."

"Why don't you just kiss her?" came from the side of them. Splodge looked up at them, with his mouth full of bread and cheese, as they stared at him in astonishment, "What? You seriously saying that you haven't thought of it?"

Donna laughed when she saw the Doctor's shocked expression as they separated, "You've got it all wrong, sweetheart. It's not like that between us two. We're just friends, best friends."

Splodge shook his head at them, "Keep telling yourself that, 'cos I don't believe it. Nobody believes it!"

"Anyway," the Doctor began, "have you left us anything to eat there?" Seeing the boy's guilty expression, he added, "Don't worry, we'll eat later."

"Thank you, mister," the boy said, smiling at them.

"Just Doctor will be fine," the Doctor reminded him.

"Okay, just Doctor!" the boy replied cheekily. "Where do you and Donna live then?" He looked at Donna as if to assess whether or not he was allowed to use her name too.

Donna jumped in with an answer when it was clear that the Doctor couldn't decide what to tell him exactly, "I come from a place called London. Have you heard of it?"

"London," the boy repeated, "think I have. Isn't that where the king lives?"

"Yes, in a large palace," Donna told him.

"Do you live with the king then? In his palace I mean?" the boy asked.

"Oh no!" Donna laughed, "I don't think the king would want me to live with him, although the palace is certainly big enough for a lot of people to live in."

Splodge looked puzzled, "But you live together, right? So where do you live?"

The Doctor sat back and let Donna deal with this on her own. "We live in our own house, sort of near the king, but not actually with him," Donna tried to explain. It was difficult to describe living the way her family did.

"And you live with him?" Splodge's glance swept between her and the Doctor, "but you're not married?" He looked extremely vexed. "Why aren't you married? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," the Doctor chuckled. He was going to use the analogy of housemates but realised that it would be completely lost on the boy. "We're like cousins," he chose instead.

"But cousins can marry," insisted Splodge.

The Doctor was beginning to get irked by this conversation, and Donna was amused by his irritation. "Okay, we're more like brother and sister," he tried.

"You don't act like brother and sister," Splodge was adamant, "I thought you were married."

"Well, you were wrong!" the Doctor huffed. Donna silently laughed at him, and he threw her an angry glare.

After a few moments, Splodge changed his tack. "If you _were_ married, you could… perhaps… I dunno… maybe adopt me or something," Splodge gave the Doctor his most appealing look.

Donna gasped, and held her hand over her mouth, as if she expected some unwelcome words to spill out. She gave the Doctor an expectant look that immediately made him feel worse than he already did. "I'm not sure…," he started to say, desperate for the correct words to come to him.

Splodge hung his head, his posture desolate. "It's okay, Doctor, I understand," he wiped his eyes with one hand, hiding the action from the Doctor. "You don't want a kid messing up your plans."

Donna bit her lip as she tried to control her emotions, and as she gave the Doctor a watery smile. "Shall we start looking…?" She squeezed his hand to show that she understood.

He squeezed her hand back, then stood up and pulled her with him. "Come on! We don't have too much time before it gets dark," he spoke to them both.

Splodge got up and followed them meekly, or rather, followed Donna since he was keeping a distance between him and the Doctor that the Doctor pretended not to notice.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

.

They followed the country lane they found themselves on for several miles. Donna had held her hand out to Splodge, and they all walked along joined together with Donna in the middle. The people they passed all said "hello" to them in a friendly manner. And without overdue curiosity; which was unusual in itself. 'Perhaps a family out walking was more of an occurrence than a couple was?' Donna pondered. Oh dear, she had thought of them as a family again; this could turn out to be painful. She gave the Doctor a worried look, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You do that a lot," Splodge remarked.

"Do what?" Donna asked him, with a puzzled expression.

"That looking, smiling and squeezing hands thing," he stated.

"Is that bad then?" she fixed him with a glare.

"No, but it is the sort of thing…," his voice trailed off.

"Was that sentence going to have the word 'married' in it?" Donna tried not to sound too threatening.

"Might have. Might have had the word 'lovers'!" He grinned at her, causing Donna to guffaw and the Doctor to hide his amusement.

"You are too cheeky for your own good, young man!" Donna chided.

They walked on, for several miles, until they noticed a hay barn within easy reach of the lane. "I think we've found our hotel for the night," the Doctor said and grinned at Donna.

"How many stars has it got? I'm hoping for at least one," she told him brightly.

"As long as you don't mind the lack of an en suite, tea making facilities or a television you'll be fine; or the fact that the stars can be seen through parts of the roof." He pulled her towards the building.

She looked back at Splodge to ask, "How you doing there?" His puzzled expression concerned her.

"I've no idea what you two are talking about. Something about sweets and teas, I think," Splodge replied with a frown. His frown turned to terror as the Doctor scanned the barn with his sonic screwdriver. He forced his frail small body into the back of Donna's legs as much as he could possibly get away with, and trembled with fright.

Donna made a futile attempt to get him to release her, and she cooed comforting words at him.

"What's the problem?" the Doctor asked as he returned to her side.

"You! You big outer-space Dumbo!" Donna chided him. "Couldn't you have done that without all the drama?"

The Doctor squatted by Donna's legs and tried to catch Splodge's attention, smiling consolingly at him. But Splodge was determined to not be won over so easily, and hid his face in Donna's flesh. "Do you want to have a look at what I used then?" The Doctor used his softest voice to tempt the boy out. "It's a type of scientific magic."

His reply was a muffled, "No!"

Donna tugged on the Doctor's ear to bring him up to her eye level. "I think you're going to have to try harder than that!" she teasingly scoffed.

"But Donna…," he spluttered; to have Donna halt any further ramblings by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shall we just find shelter for the night, Spaceman?" She moved her finger to tenderly caress his sideburn. "Give us all a chance to calm down," she said and glanced towards Splodge's figure still wrapped around her legs. "And perhaps give me back the power of walking?"

"I could always carry you if necessary," the Doctor stated proudly.

Donna laughed, making his hearts swell in gratitude. "I'd love to see you try!" she giggled.

The Doctor took her face in his hands. "What else would you love to see?"

"I want to see the end of world poverty, free doughnuts for all, the FA Cup to be won by West Ham United again, and the recipe from Colonel Sanders please!" Donna breathily said in her best beauty queen voice as she gazed into his eyes.

The Doctor's hearty chuckle was broken by Splodge's annoyed exclamation. "Are we going inside or not? All you two do is…" He blushed as Donna and the Doctor fixed him with a glare, and finished on a feeble, "…that!"

"I'm beginning to re-think the whole children being seen and not heard stuff," Donna commented as she gave the Doctor a wink. She lent down and grabbed Splodge's hand, "You young man need some sleep! You are getting grouchy. Come on, Happy Harry."

She led him into the barn, where they found themselves some nice bales of hay to rest on. Tucking her coat around him she left him to sleep and she went to sit with the Doctor as he gazed out onto the surrounding countryside.

The Doctor noticed Donna shiver slightly so he pulled her into his warm embrace. "You should get some sleep too," he whispered to her. "It's been a long day."

"I don't think I'm going to manage to get much shuteye," she admitted in a low voice. She glanced over to Splodge, "Plus the fact that I've given away my coat as a cover."

He shrugged off his overcoat, and stated, "That's soon fixed."

"Oh no!" She held back his offer with one hand. "I couldn't rob you of it!" she declared, and smiled at him.

"But I'm willing to share." He gestured to the bale of hay he'd claimed. "We could snuggle up and get cosy."

"Keep thinking that, mate!" she snorted; but she made no attempt to move away or fight him off when he began to pull her down onto the bale. She watched him adjust the overcoat across both of them, and lay down with him. She waited a few minutes before asking softly, "Do you think we'll get there tomorrow and sort this out?"

The Doctor leant up on one elbow to seek out her eyes in the gloom. "Yes. I'm sure of it," he answered gently, giving her hair a reassuring touch. "Now try and sleep; or I'll be forced to do something desperate!"

"Like what? Wash your own socks?" Donna softly laughed at him.

He chuckled in return. "Like cuddle you until you do!"

"Bring it on, Timeboy!" she told him as she snuggled into his welcoming embrace; and they drifted off to sleep together.

Donna woke to find two little blue eyes peering at her over a smirking mouth and grimy cheeks. "Finally!" he chirruped. "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

She could feel dozens of pieces of straw jabbing her in all sorts of unwanted places and a weight on her chest. "Why are you so cheerful, Harry?" she sleepily asked.

"Because it's funny!" he answered readily. He flicked his gaze to where the Doctor lay to emphasise his point.

The Doctor lay very comfortably with his head resting on Donna's cushioning cleavage. She could have done without the added spot of dribble he'd left on her, but other than that part of her wasn't at all surprised. She decided to pretend to the boy that this was perfectly normal. "Doctor!" She ruffled his hair tenderly. "Time to wake up!"

"What?" he snuffled lightly. He turned his head into her cleavage and immediately gasped, causing Splodge to laugh hilariously. The Doctor lifted his head blearily to see what the fuss was, blushing furiously. Donna placed a consoling hand on his face, and he gratefully leaned into her touch.

Splodge's laughter calmed down to giggles until his stomach rumbled, causing him to stop completely. "Can we find something to eat?" he asked matter of factly.

The Doctor rubbed his hand down his face and considered the question. "Yes, we should," he agreed.

"Can I go and explore outside?" Splodge suddenly asked.

"Yes, but don't go too far," Donna told him. He gave her a cheeky grin and scooted off. She turned her attention back to the Doctor. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Well, if we catch the…," he was quickly interrupted before he could say much.

"No! I mean this!" Donna pointed to his head and then her chest.

The tips of the Doctor's ears went a delightful pink. "Oh that!" He averted his gaze. "I ...er… didn't…"

She narrowed her eyes at him involuntarily. "Just tell me if you were after a quick jolly."

"Oh course not!" he blustered, unable to look away now.

"Good! Now get off me, Timeboy, before I have to threaten you!" She gently shoved him, and he hastily retreated from their loose embrace.

"Sorry..! Right; food!" He clapped his hands decisively.

Donna rolled onto her knees, wincing at the pain as she received multiple jabs in her skin again. As she considered the best way to get up the Doctor helped her stand and started to dust her down. "Hands!" Her glare halted his efforts in an instant.

"I'll just…," he stammered, pointed to the door and sauntered in its direction.

Donna closely followed him and peered out, seeking the small form of Splodge. He was nowhere to be seen. She tried to quell the panic that threatened to overtake her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding. "Harry? Where is he?" she asked.

The Doctor instantly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the area. "He's over there!" he cried out as he began to run. The readings had shown another life-form by him, and he tried not to prejudge the reason why. Reaching back he grabbed Donna's hand and raced them towards the large hedge surrounding a nearby cornfield. He could smell Splodge now; his natural scent mingled with a hint of Donna.

Her gasp made him realise she could see the creature too through the branches and undergrowth, so he gestured her to keep as quiet as possible. Releasing her hand, he thrust his body through a small gap, and ambled over to the creature. It had woven a thread around Splodge's hands in the same manner as a spider. Damn! It had found them after all his efforts to be undetectable! "Let him go!" the Doctor demanded loudly with a growl of contempt. "You don't need him, Parfilal. He won't be of much use to you."

The creature flashed it's yellow eyes at the Doctor. "He is mine to do with as I will," it replied.

"Ah, now that's not true," the Doctor answered, plunging his hands deep into his coat pockets. "He belongs with us, so I'm not going to let you take him."

"Who is this 'us'?" the creature retorted with a laugh. "Perhaps I will take you too?"

"Oh I don't think so," the Doctor strolled closer, enough to get in front of Splodge. "Not when you consider I'll do this…!" He pulled out the sonic and pressed a button.

The Parfilal screamed in pain before crumpling to the ground, clutching desperately at it's head.

There followed another shot from the sonic at Splodge's hands, and the webbing fell away. "RUN!" the Doctor ordered Splodge, pointing him towards the gap in the hedge.

Splodge emerged on the other side to be engulfed by a quick hug from Donna; and then both Donna and the Doctor grabbed a hand each and ran with Splodge away to safety.

They ran a mile or so before they felt able to stop. "What was that?" Splodge asked breathlessly.

"They are called Parfilal, and they're from Klontrina, out by the third quadrant in the erm…" The Doctor halted his explanation when he caught Donna's expression.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" Donna asked anxiously, petting Splodge's hair.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Dad… I mean, the Doctor sorted it all out." He shot a worried glance at the Doctor, and was relieved to not see any anger.

Instead the Doctor looked highly embarrassed at the slip of the tongue.

"Why don't you tell him why the Parfilal are so interested in him, Spaceman," Donna encouraged him with a gentle touch on the arm.

"Well, Harry, it's like this…," the Doctor began. "The Parfilal need an energy source that exists in very few places around the universe. One of those places is here on Earth, deep below the ground. They want to use you to persuade some people to dig it out for them."

"Me?" exclaimed Splodge. "How would I do that?"

"As I've already told you, you'd do that by being special. You're a very special boy for certain people in this world," the Doctor said, and then suddenly realised why Splodge was looking at him with such optimism. He was going to dash the boy's hopes of staying with them, but for the life of him he couldn't do that yet. He scratched his neck nervously. "Erm… perhaps we ought to find something to eat and somewhere to sleep at this rate, Donna?"

She smiled sweetly at him in answer, sensing his demise. "Whatever you say, Spaceman. Just promise me you won't dribble all over me next time," she answered mischievously.

"So you're allowing me a next time?" he retorted with delight, for more than one reason.

"If you're lucky!" she exclaimed, and he found himself wanting to kiss her in gratitude.

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

.

They suddenly woke, huddled together beneath a large tree with Splodge wedged inbetween them; one hand holding Donna's and the other clasping the Doctor's lapel.

"Are you okay, darling?" Donna softly asked Splodge.

He gave her a sleepy nod in reply and then a cheeky grin spread across his face. "I wasn't sure if you meant me for a moment," he confessed, and flicked his eyes at the Doctor.

Donna laughed at the grin, and the look of horror on the Doctor's face. "I think I can safely say I have never called him 'darling'," she answered.

"You haven't lost your chance," Splodge mumbled. And then he broke her heart by adding, "I wish you were my mum."

She managed to hold in her tears until he had obviously fallen back to sleep. The Doctor reached out to caress her cheek, and drew her face nearer to his. He placed soft, consoling kisses on her tears; kisses of understanding and compassion. She tried to smile at him, putting on a brave face, but great big sobbing tears threatened to fall, and spoilt the affect.

"Let it go," he whispered. "If you can't cry in front of me, who can you cry in front of?"

"But I'm not supposed to be affected like this! He doesn't belong to me and he never will. No one will ever…" She let out a loud sob then, and fought dramatically to hold in the next one.

"Oh Donna!" he crooned, lovingly cradling her head. "It's okay, love; it's only us. Just us." He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips; and then another.

"Told you to kiss, didn't I?" Splodge sleepily remarked, to their embarrassment, causing them to splutter apart whilst Donna desperately wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"I thought you were asleep," the Doctor testily said.

"You thought wrong," Splodge murmured, and settled down with his eyes shut again; not releasing either of them.

~o~

It was with some deliberation that Splodge wriggled out of the clutches of the Doctor and Donna when he woke in the cold light of dawn. They did exactly as he had hoped they would; they sought out each other's warmth in their sleep, and snuggled up close having both sighed. For the umpteenth time he shook his head in wonder at them. Why couldn't they say they were a couple? Even he could see it, and he was just a kid!

Grinning mischievously, he decided to conduct his own experiment. Reaching forward he gently manoeuvred the Doctor's head until his lips rested against Donna's; and then sat back to see what happened.

A soft groan left the Doctor's throat, and he moved his lips to press a tender kiss. Splodge smiled triumphantly when Donna kissed him back, and her hands moved up the Doctor's chest as his hand wove itself into her hair. Just as Splodge went to dance a little jig of happiness there was a joint cry of "Argh!" and the Doctor and Donna broke dramatically apart. There were cries of, "What the…?" and "Sorry!" from them and they avoided looking at each other as they suddenly found their feet extremely interesting.

Splodge felt his hopes sink to his boots; if they couldn't admit how they felt about each other there was no way they'd ever think of adopting him. He resolved to make himself as useful as possible. "Doctor, I found some berries on a bush over there! Shall I go and pick us some? I'm sure you are both very hungry after all that walking we did yesterday. And… and…I could look for some rabbits to eat or something," he said eagerly.

The Doctor looked at him indulgently. "Thank you, Harry, but you're staying exactly where we can see you. I'll come with you to pick those berries. That's if Donna fancies…" He gave an embarrassed cough.

Donna blushed and hurriedly looked away. "You go with the Doctor, Harry. I'll be fine on my own, unless you need me?"

What was the matter with them? Splodge didn't understand adults at times. He needed them together if his plan was going to work. With that in mind, he grasped hold of Donna's hand. "It will be quicker if we all do the picking," he encouraged her. "You can reach higher than I can." He decided he might even feign a little accident on the blackberry thorns…

~o~

The berry picking plan hadn't gone that well, since Donna and the Doctor were still acting weird and Splodge had abandoned any injury to eat as many of the berries as he could reach. If they weren't talking he might as well fill his mouth with something else, he reasoned. He wished he'd saved some to nibble on as they trudged along yet another country lane to wherever it was they were going.

"Ah! The Forbes estate!" the Doctor declared as they gazed at a large plaque on a huge gatepost.

Splodge considered the plaque and only saw fancy squiggles. As he stood looking at it some of it became slightly recognisable. He caught Donna regarding him, and gave her a nonchalant grin as he sought her hand. Something told him this was a significant moment.

"Which way do we go now?" Donna asked, sweeping her gaze over the densely wooded landscape.

The Doctor was about to make a guess when a boy appeared from behind a tree at the side of the road and halted when he spotted them. Splodge bound up to the boy. "Hello!" he greeted him. "Can you tell us where the main gate is, please?"

"Who are you?" the boy demanded in turn. He peered behind Splodge to gaze at the Doctor and Donna. "Why are your mum and dad dressed funny?"

"Oh don't mind them! There was a bit of a mix up with our luggage," Splodge said, glancing behind him. "Dad loves Mum's hair, so she wears it down like that. Pretty, ain't she?"

"Yes," the boy answered distractedly. "Is she one of them suffer women?"

"Don't think so," Splodge replied with some confusion. "But she's good at running."

The boy made a scoffing noise. "She don't look like she's made for running."

"Well she can!" Splodge insisted indignantly. "Dad loves her just the way she is!"

"Son, is there a problem?" The hand of the Doctor landed on his shoulder, startling him. "Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself to the boy. "If you could just point us towards the main gate we'd be grateful."

"It's that way, sir," the boy readily told him, pointing in the correct direction.

Splodge was pleased to note that Donna and the Doctor automatically reached for each other's hand again as they walked along the estate road. Things had been a little bit tense since he'd caught them kissing, and he was glad to see things returning to normal. He grinned up at the Doctor.

"What were you two arguing about?" the Doctor asked.

"He erm… he said Mu-Donna wasn't built for running," Splodge stammered.

"Well I'm not," Donna, agreed, exchanging a glance with the Doctor at the slip up. "Certain things make that very clear."

"Donna! Stop saying such things about yourself," the Doctor admonished her. "You know it isn't true."

"I'm afraid I do, Spaceman. You know I have trouble keeping up," she argued.

"I know no such thing! You have always stayed by my side," he insisted.

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" she stopped to ponder. "I only keep up because you have hold of me."

"Then that's what I'll continue to do," he stated. "I have no intention of letting go of you now."

She made a strangled sound. "I was all ready to argue you into the ground, and you go and say something as lovely as that!"

"Do you want to know what else I'm going to say?" he asked. When she shook her head he replied, "I was about to say 'run!' because the heavens are about to open and you'll get soaking wet!"

"Romantic!" she retorted; and they began to run.

By the time they reached the main house they were almost soaked through. It was teeming down as they used the huge bell pull by the front door. It was eventually answered by a snooty looking doorman. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes! We have a delivery for you," the Doctor announced grandly, sweeping a hand towards Splodge. "Please tell his Lordship that the Doctor and Donna Noble have arrived.

"Come this way," the man haughtily ordered them, and led them inside; he asked them to wait in the drawing room.

Splodge looked about him in wonder. "Why have they got so much stuff?" he eventually asked.

"E-Bay?" offered Donna, much to Splodge's confusion.

"His Lordship will see you now," the doorman instructed them, beckoning them to follow. "Your Lordship, may I present Doctor Noble and Mrs Donna Noble."

"Oh we're not married…"

"We're not a couple…"

Splodge giggled behind his hand. This was easily the third time he'd seen this act now, and it was still funny.

"How do you do, Doctor; Miss Noble. And who is this young man?" his Lordship asked.

"This is their son…," began the doorman.

"I'm afraid he isn't," interrupted the Doctor. He swept a sad smile at Splodge. "I wish he were, but he belongs to someone else. And now we've brought him home."

Splodge gasped loudly in shock. "No!" he cried out and flung himself at Donna. "I want to stay with you!"

Donna petted his head fondly. "But you're not ours, sweetheart. You belong with your family," she sadly stated.

"You ARE my family!" Splodge insisted. "I'll be good. Please don't leave me here."

The Doctor dropped down to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't leave you unless I felt you were in the right place, Harry. You belong here with your grandfather because it's time you found out who you really are." He reached up and took Donna's hand, giving it a consoling squeeze.

Splodge gave a wet sniff. "I know who I am. I'm your son; I can be! I know I can! Just take me with you and… and… I'll do anything! Please, Doctor! I promise I won't call you Dad again, not if you don't want me to!" He clung to Donna's leg even harder than when they'd arrived at the barn.

Donna was openly crying now; she was so torn between doing what was right for Splodge and what her heart wanted.

"What is the meaning of all this?" His Lordship's voice cut through the scene before him.

The Doctor slowly stood up, and sighed. "Your Lordship, I'd like to introduce you, or should that be re-introduce you, to Master Henry Winston Forbes."

"What?" his Lordship blustered. "You mean this is he?" He peered intently at Splodge. "This scrap of a lad is…?"

"Yes; he is your grandson. We tracked him down and brought him to you for safe keeping," the Doctor solemnly said. "And now we'd better go." He grasped the quietly sobbing Donna's hand and started to try and lead her away.

"Let Parsons take you down to the kitchen for something to eat first," his Lordship declared. "You should be rewarded for your trouble."

"No reward is necessary," the Doctor replied hollowly. "We did what was best for Henry." It was only then that he risked looking at Splodge again.

There were accusations of treachery and disappointment on his small face. "You're leaving me? Like this?" he spat out in pained disbelief.

"We have to go," Donna spoke meekly. "Can we go please, Doctor?"

"If you are my grandfather then stop them!" Splodge shouted at his Lordship. "They can't do this to me!"

But his Lordship clearly had no idea what the problem was. "No need to get agitated, my boy. Parsons will get them some food and they can be on their way."

Splodge looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw real regret; Donna was obviously heartbroken, and he instantly understood how difficult it was for them too. If he was indeed the grandson of a Lord he would never be allowed to stay with them, let alone socialise with them. Some dim and distant memories came to the fore. Ones that explained why this house seemed so familiar. "Why?" he simply asked the Doctor.

"Blackmail; kidnapping, call it what you will," the Doctor stated. "The Parfilal wanted to exchange you for some plutonium extract. I couldn't let that happen; not in this time frame. Not ever."

"Did you like me?" he asked in hurt tones.

"Like doesn't begin to cover what we felt," admitted the Doctor as he pulled Donna closer.

"We," spluttered Donna. "We'll miss you."

"But you can't keep me," Splodge added. "It's to do with the fact you call him Spaceman, isn't it?"

Donna only just managed to nod her reply.

"Harry, you'll see us again," the Doctor told him in soft tones. "Promise."

When Splodge watched them run down the long path from the house, hand in hand as always, he could not help wonder if he would truly see them again or if the Doctor had merely said that to placate him. The housekeeper tsked at him as he stood at the large window watching the piece of happiness he had wanted so badly escape from him. "Goodbye Mum and Dad… for now," he said in a whisper before removing his hand from the windowpane and allowing himself to be led away.

~o0o~

Colonel Sir Henry Winston Forbes, or 'Harry' as he was known to his friends, was sitting eating lunch with his grandson and granddaughter in a hotel restaurant when a little girl with vibrant curly hair skipped up to him. "Hello," he greeted her. "Are you lost?"

"No," the little girl confidently replied. "I know where I am!"

"You do?" He chuckled at her. "Where is that?"

"I'm in Scotland. I'm on holiday," she declared. "All on my own!"

"That's a very brave thing to do," he commented. "I'm Henry; Henry Forbes." He lifted a hand to shake her's.

"I'm Donna. Donna Noble," she replied.

"Of course you are," he said to himself as he recognised the woman she would become. "You are a wonderful person, Donna Noble."

"Thank you," she answered. "You look just like my Gramps."

"Do I? Is there any way I could talk to your Gramps and tell him that? I'm sure he would love to hear from me," Harry replied.

She considered him for some seconds. "Yes, I think he would too. Gramps loves to talk to people."

"In that case, shall we go and find a telephone? I think the manager here might have one," he suggested, offering her his hand.

"Are you a stranger?" she asked him sternly. "I'm not allowed to go with strangers."

He gave her a whimsical smile. "No, I'm not a stranger. I know you from old, Donna Noble. Why don't you let me get _you_ home safely this time?" With that he called over a waiter and asked for a phone.

~oo0oo~


End file.
